(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to artificial fingernail extensions. More particularly, the invention relates to an artificial fingernail extension having improved means for attaching the fingernail extension to the natural fingernail.
(2) The Prior Art
The use of artificial fingernails and fingernail extensions are a commonly used cosmetic beauty aid despite the present difficulties.
It has been a practice to adhesively attach artificial fingernails directly to cover the upper exposed surfaces of fingernails. This type of nail risks damage to the live portion of the natural nails and also requires considerable time and effort since small personal variations in the natural nails preclude exact design conformance.
Efforts to provide suitable fingernail extensions covering only a portion of the nail are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,526, wherein an artificial fingernail is described which, while providing a suitable bonding resistance against displacement by downward force, provides inadequate resistance against upward force. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,748 there is shown a structure which provides attachment to the end edge of the natural nail at a very small bonding area and its usefulness depends entirely on the strength of the adhesive used for bonding.
In addition, the successful application of artificial nail tips made according to the teachings of the above patents, requires the use of two hands and a goodly amount of skill. They are, therefore, not very suitable for self application by a lay person.